1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for applying a make-up product for keratinous fibers, in particular eyelashes. The invention is especially suitable for making up eyelashes by means of mascara packaged either in a liquid form, or in a solid form (in the form of a loaf or a cake), or a semi-solid form (for example, in the form of a block of foam with open or half-open cells, impregnated with the product in its fluid form).
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous devices have been proposed for applying and packaging mascara. "Loaf" mascaras, for example as shown in FIG. 1, are used with a brush 300 of the shoe polish-type, the ends of whose bristles 600 are rubbed over a moistened loaf of mascara. The application surface of the mascara is the surface formed by the ends of the bristles of the brush. In this Figure, the brush 300 will be seen charging an eyelash 200, the bristles 600 being perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the lash. The variation of the charge is proportional to the viscosity of the paste formed by the moistened loaf. The use of such a device is tedious; it requires the preparation and prior dosing of the paste, and the make-up action is not very precise. Moreover, in the course of use, the surface of the "loaf" is hollowed out. It then becomes difficult to charge the brush correctly via the free ends of the bristles. The quality of the make-up suffers considerably because of this. Finally, such brushes quickly clog up by the deposit of the product between the bristles of the brush.
Numerous devices have also been proposed for applying and packaging liquid mascara, comprising a rigid tubular body open at one end and containing the mascara, and an applicator suitable for being accommodated in this body when dipping into the mascara and being provided with a brush. An element accommodated in the body ensures the wiping of the brush when the applicator is being withdrawn from the body. Typically, such a brush has a central core formed by twisted wires gripping the bristles. These bristles form a helix whose axis is the core. The application of make up of the keratinous fibers, in particular the eyelashes, is effected by causing the applicator to pivot around the core. The smoothing of the lashes is thus effected with the bristles orientated perpendicularly to the lashes.
These applicators have many drawbacks. They do not always permit an optimum charging of the keratinous fibers, and in particular of the eyelashes: the bristles of the brush, disposed in a helix perpendicularly to the central core thereof, are short and it is very difficult to smooth the lashes over their whole length. The movement, which involves causing the applicator to pivot along its longitudinal axis, is also awkward and very imprecise. The lashes are not always properly separated.
Moreover, since the wiping of the brush is effected perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the brush bristles, the formula of the mascara is subject to shearing and it loses its qualities deriving from its particular viscosity; the formula may form lumps, and hence provide a poor smoothing of the lashes. This makes it necessary to use compositions that are not sensitive to shearing and limits the number of the compositions that can be used. This particularly the case for mascaras with a high pigmentary charge. Finally, the element accommodated in the body for the wiping of the brush produces a disagreeable sucking noise due to the low pressure created inside the body when the brush is being withdrawn.
Still in the field of liquid mascaras, FR-A-2564712 discloses the use of a brush whose free end carries a small number of axially disposed bristles, for applying small quantities of a cosmetic product in narrowly confined zones such as the corners of the eyes. The application of the cosmetic product such as mascara over the essential part of the arc of the user's eyelashes is obtained by means of a conventional brush, either separate from the brush with the axial bristles, or formed by radially disposed bristles on the stem whose end carries radial bristles (see FIG. 8 of the above mentioned application).
Although satisfactory in many respects, the brush-type applicators have the drawback of being fragile. Indeed, experience shows that in the course of use, the bristles break or are degraded because of the considerable stresses to which they are subjected, notably during the insertion of the applicator into the reservoir containing the formula to be applied, in particular during the insertion of the applicator through the wiper device used in the conventional packaging and application units, and also during the application of the product to the surface to be treated.
Moreover, such applicators suffer from fast clogging up.